


Forgiven

by Spannah339



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: A muffled explosion sounded from inside, followed by a yelp, a laugh and indignant chattering. A moment later, the door opened and she was greeted by Varian, his hair tossed and ash in his face. The grin he wore faltered briefly as he saw who it was."Uh, hey Cassandra."__Aka the scene that was missing from the finale.
Relationships: Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like half an hour while staying at a friend's house, sitting on the bed, tapping furiously on my phone and blasting Nothing Left to Lose on repeat while my friend was in the shower.
> 
> Anyway, I felt we were missing a little something from the finale.

The muffled sounds of excited talking and an animal chattering greeted Cassandra from the other side of the door as she hesitated, a hand raised. For a long moment, she paused, waiting, unable to fully commit. Then, letting out a long breath, she knocked. 

A muffled explosion sounded from inside, followed by a yelp, a laugh and indignant chattering. A moment later, the door opened and she was greeted by Varian, his hair tossed and ash in his face. The grin he wore faltered briefly as he saw who it was. 

"Uh, hey Cassandra," he said, pushing his googles onto his forehead, smearing ash. Cassandra inwardly winched at his greeting - once, she knew, he would have been tripping over himself to greet him. Now, there was wariness - fear even. 

She didn't blame him. 

"Hey, Varian," she said. "I… I wanted to talk before I left." 

"Oh, uh, sure I guess." He glanced back into the room, froze for a second and then darted back in, leaving the door open. Cassandra followed, watching as he hurried towards a blue flame that was beginning to eat at the table covered with various vials and tubes. The raccoon - Ruddiger, his name was - was chattering nervously. He leaped into Varian's shoulder as the boy dosed the flame, noticing Cassandra and growling a soft warning note in her direction. 

Varian, fire now no longer a danger, turned around and leaned against the table, clearly trying to look casual. 

"You wanted to talk?" he asked. 

"Yeah…" She hesitated, all the things she meant to say suddenly flying from her mind. Because there was a lot to say. A lot she had done that words couldn't fix. "I just…" She wrapped her arms around herself and didn't meet his eyes. For a moment there was silence as she tried to gather the words. 

"You don't know how to fix things," Varian said quietly. "You made a mistake and feel like nothing will ever make up for that." 

Cassandra looked up slowly to see him looking at her carefully, one hand crossing his body and gripping his arm. 

"You were right," she said quietly. "I… I lost myself." Her voice wavered briefly on the last word and she dropped her gaze. She had lost her way, gone so far sometimes she wondered how she could have ever made her way back. 

"It's… scary, isn't it?" he said, and for a moment, Cassandra felt a rush of connection. He understood. Maybe he hadn't gone as far as she had, maybe he had done more to make up for it. But he had fallen, he had picked himself up, and he had tried to show her that but she had been too blind, too full of hate to listen. "Coming back, facing the people you hurt." He looked away, spinning a vial on the table. "It's scary." 

"Yeah," she said softly. "Varian I - I'm  _ so sorry _ ." And this time her voice caught, emotions raw in the sentiment. It wasn't enough - how could a simple apology be enough to make up for what she had put her through? 

"I know," he said quietly. "And…" With a long breath, he looked up and this time Cassandra met his eyes. "I… forgive you, Cassandra."

His voice was hesitant, quiet and it was clear it wasn't easy for him to say. Again, she didn't blame him. She had hurt him in so many ways. 

But the soft voice of forgiveness lifted a huge weight from her shoulders. Rapunzel had already forgiven her - she didn't need to hear the words from her friend. And Eugene would forgive her in time because Rapunzel did. 

But Varian? Varian who she had kidnapped, who she had forced information out of, who she had kept a captive and hurt? She had been more afraid than she realized that he wouldn't forgive her. 

"Thank you," she whispered, and Varian grinned lopsidedly, this time a smile free of any wariness. 

"I know what it's like to feel like no one can forgive you, Cass," he said. "But forgiveness is always possible - Rapunzel taught me that." 

"She's good like that," Cassandra said quietly. "Look, I… I need to go meet Dad, but I didn't want to leave before talking to you." 

"Thank you," Varian said quietly. She smiled back at him and made to leave but his voice stopped her. "And Cass, if you ever want to talk… I mean… to someone who understands… I'm here." 

"I might take you up on that one day, kid," she said quietly, pausing in the door. "Stay safe."


End file.
